Mass Murder
by frostedbloodinthedark
Summary: It all starts out with a certain blacksmith and farmer having a little 'fun', then they are mysteriously murdered. Can the villagers figure out who the murderer is before they share the same fate? Rated M for gore and almost-lemons.


**Mass Murder Chapter 1**

**(A.N.: It's not going to be complete lemons, it's rated M for gore.)**

Claire flicks her hair from her face, tucking a strand behind her ear. She turns the brass knob on the door of the Blue bar, pushing the door open. Gray stands alone in the bar, leaning against the counter. She frowns, checking her watch. 6:20. The bar still should be open.

"Where's Muffy and Griffin?" She asks Grey. He turns, holding a bottle.

"Oh, they ran out of Summer Breeze, so they went down to the cellar."

"Both of them?" She tips her head.

"Well, Griffin did. Muffy needed to go to the bathroom. She'll be back in a bit. Why?" He steps towards her, putting the bottle down.

"Well, I came in to get a drink and when I only saw you..." She trails off when she realises Gray's hands are on either side of her face, pinning her to the wall. Gray's face is inches away from hers.

"What are you doing?" She asks quietly.

"I've locked the cellar and bathroom doors from the outside. We could have some fun." He murmurs. She blushes. Gray was kinda cute and all, and she admits, she's wanted to... make love to him. But she never dreamed he would want to as well.

"Okay," She whispers. "But not in here." He nods, pulling away. He grabs her hand nd pulls her out of the bar.

"What about Muffy and Griffin?" She asks. He stops, looking back.

"Wait here." He goes back into the bar and comes out about 5 minutes later.

"There." He leads the way to the inn, and runs up the stairs, towing her behind him.

"Slow down!" She calls as he digs in his pocket, pulling out the key to his room. He unlocks the door and pulls her in, locking it again behind him. He pins her to the wall like he did in the bar, grinding his hips against hers. She tangles her fingers in his short brown hair, knocking his cap off. His hands go from beside her face to around her waist, She closes the space between their lips, closing her eyes, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He pulls away.

"Eager now, are we?" He teases, raising his hands to untangle her hands from his hair. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, clinging to the back of his shirt as he staggers under her weight. He puts her down on the closest bed, trying not to put all his weight onto her as he goes down with her, his hands landing on her shoulders, causing her to wince.

"I'm so glad it's not summer." Gray whispers.

"In two days it will be." Then Kai, who shares the same room with Gray, would be there. He nods, kissing her collar bone. She slips her hands up his shirt, pulling it over his head. The moonlight trickling in from a crack in the curtains gives them enough light to see the other's face. Claire studies his chest. He was slightly muscular from working with the blacksmith in Mineral Town and mining. He blushes.

"I-I know I don't look like much but.." She places a finger on his lips.

"You look perfect." She whispers. He blushes even harder, unclipping the straps if her overalls, the top half dropping. He works it off her long, muscular legs, throwing it behind him. She unbuttons her flannel plaid shirt, so she was only in her bra and panties. Suddenly a dark shape slips in to the room from the window. She screams as the moonlight reveals a knife, the blade catching the light. The figure slits Gray's throat, chuckling darkly.

"Now you." The voice was somewhat familiar, but she dosen't have time to think about it. She scrambles back, the wall preventing her from escaping. She screams again.

"Help! Help!" She cries out. She hears voices and someone tries the door.

"Hang in there, Claire!" That was Ruby. She screams again, the sound cut off as the shape plunges his knife into her stomach. She makes a horrible gurgling sound, going limp. The murderer slips out, laughing as the door bluckles and Rock flips the light on. The two villagers find a terrible sight. Claire, in her underwear, slumped against the wall, and Gray, shirtless, on the floor, blood pouring from their wounds. The curtains flap in the wind. A bloodstained knife rests in Claire's hand, as if she killed Gray then herself. But they heard her cries. They knew this wasn't the case. Rock calls the police. They show up an hour later and inspect the room, and talk to Ruby, Rock, Muffy, and , who considered herself one of Claire's best friends was hysterical. She couln't talk through her sobs so all the police could make out was:

'I...bathroom...door..lock..Gray..open..5..min..late...told...me...'sorry...Claire...and I...are...going...to...inn.'' The funeral was in a month, due to the fact that the bodies had to be taken to the police station to be examined. The knife and the clothes they found on the floor were taken in as evidence. The police found no fingerprints on the knife, other than Claire's when the murderer placed it in her hand. This meant that the murderer wore gloves. The villagers locked their doors at night and kept their windows tightly shut and locked, the curtains nailed down. No other murders. But the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley knew the horrors weren't over. They were just beginning.

**(Okay, so no gore in this chapter.)**


End file.
